Challenge (Please do)
by DX7
Summary: A Starcraft and Naruto challenge. Naruto power level as you chose. Inspired by east bridge and vexmaster. Please do. Also, please EVOLVE THE ZERG. All hail zerg. Add in Naruko twin if you want or even sister.


Chapter 1

Another swarm of mutalisk falls to the combine might of several vikings and phoenix, screeching as they implode upon their death. The ground shock as a nuclear bomb exploded on a hatchery. It was obvious that the combine might of terran and protoss are slowly but surely winning against the once inexhaustible tides of zerg.

The infested terran once known as Sarah Kerrigan screeched in anger as the battle continues, she the Queen of Blades is losing.

She thought that with the fall of their homeworld- Aiur and her quick victory in the broodwar would allow her to win against the Dominion without the interference of the protoss. However, it appears that she underestimated the hatred in their heart as the protoss strike back twice as fiercely.

Now, she is fighting in the front lines as corpses of terrans, zerg and protoss littered all around her. She noticed that the terrans are setting up something and decided that whatever it is that they are doing is obviously bad and lead a wave of zerg to destroy it.

All of a sudden, the protoss and terrans fighting pull back and a terrible symphony of noise assaulted her ear coming from the xel'naga artefact that the terrans set up. She rushes forward to destroy it before it is allowed to finish its job when she was slam back by a psionic push by a hidden ghost.

The symphony of noise grew in the volume and all of a sudden it ended with a psionic bang that erased the grounds around the artefact.

Uzumaki Naruto was an intelligent child, in fact you could say that he is a once in a century kind of genius. Not that he like the title of genius or the fact that no one except his tenant knows about it.

That's right. Naruto is the current jinchuriki of the Kyuubi and not only was he aware of it, he is also communicating with it. He also know who his parent are and accept the fact that his jii-san who is the sandaime hokage hiding it from him is a good idea.

During Naruto's fourth year of living, kyuubi finally got bored of sating around and doing nothing that she pulls her host into the mindscape to converse with him or just to scare the fuck out of him.

When she discovered his intelligent and his very practical outlook on life, she decided she like him enough to keep him as a pet as she put it. Naruto was of course not please with the way she put it but he make no objection as he did not want to antagonize his tenant and if allowing her to call him that please her then so be it. After all, it is just a name and if she goes too far, he can just ignored her.

Thus, the two of them strike up a 'friendship' with kyuubi occasionally chirp in with some helpful advice.

Naruto have this need to learn as much as he can about anything, be it about being a ninja, science or even how to plant crops, he would go to the end of the world to learn about it. Normally, he would be refused entry into the public library due to the petty hatred and only be able to read by sneaking in. However, kyuubi thought him a few basic jutsu such as henge and kawarimi and kage bunshin with a few chakra controlling technique thrown in.

He perfect using the jutsu as much he can until he can use them while asleep with as little chakra as possible.

As he was still young and growing he decided not learn any but the most basic taijutsu and bukijutsu. With his chakra control in progress, he did not want to learn genjutsu or other sub-type jutsu like iryojutsu which involves good chakra control. Though even if he wanted to, he would not be able to access them unless he is well in the advance ninja academy years. He did learn nature transformation from kyuubi but that is very slow going even with kage bunshin.

However, there are plenty of fuinjutsu texts laying around in the public part of the library as it is considered a difficult disciple, Naruto pretty much absorbed all of it with plenty of science and medical book with the help of kage bunshin.

He also improves his stealth by stealing stuff and pranking people. A little ryo here and and a drop of blood here, Naruto soon collect an extensive amount of item. The most important items that he collected is aged clans' scroll which are thrown away and the scroll of seals which he learned of a bunshin jutsu that is long lasting.

The chishio bunsin is a jutsu that uses equal weight of blood as the caster and kage level chakra to create a clone that is a very durable version of kage bunshin with self regenerating chakra supply that dies with a fatal hit. The large amount of blood and chakra needed cause it to be declared a kinjutsu.

Naruto spend two whole months creating a large amount of chishio bunshin which he sent out to explore with one remaining in konoha. Help along by the kyuubi, Naruto decided that he needed a secret base if something happen decide to make one in uzushio and to explore it at the same time.

Using a shit lot of kage bunshin and a couple of doton jutsu that kyuubi know of, he mange to create a very large base and somehow found an underground base in uzushio where all its knowledge are gathered there. It was a combination of luck, his uzumaki blood and even more luck that he mange to find out about the base.

5 years later

Uzushio Base

The last five years have been good to Naruto as he continue to train and research in his base. He had found two of Orochimaru's abandoned base in konoha and 'appropriated' his research and item, along with finding out about root's base. He, of course, keep an close eyes on root but did nothing as he knew that he would not be able to win against them and telling jii-san is equally useless as he does not have any proof and it would only draw Shimura Danzo - root's leader toward him even though he know about the things they have done.

Out of a sudden, there was a bright flash of light followed by a crushing pressure that lasted for several seconds before it abruptly ended.

Confused by what happening, Naruto and Kyuubi got curious naturally and got up toward the site of the bright light. Upon reaching there, there seems to be a field of bodies- not even human around. Creating a few dozen kage bunshin to collect the bodies and the items laying around, it was discovered that there were three front in the battle at least and one of the race seem to be similar to a human while the other two aren't.

After sealing all the stuff into scrolls, the clones found two female unconscious with one wearing a suit made of metal while the other seem to have bony hair. Bounding the two for interrogation, there was a small beast clinging to life but dying.

"_Naruto, what are you thinking?"_

"Kyuubi, you know as well as I do that that seal that I created need to be tested and this is the perfect time to test it."

"_Fine, but if you fail, I will be not be responsible for anything that happen."_

"I know."

With that Naruto drew a seal onto the beast and activate it ccausing him to receive all of the genetic information in the now known zergling with knowledge of the other two race terran and protoss and their technology.

Challenge:

Naruto is overmind

All three races technology is in Naruto's hand

The ghost must be Nova

Story must talking about the zerg evolution in Naruto world and must feature a use of terran and protoss tech.

Must be Harem

Can invent kekkai genkai for zerg.

Sarah in harem

Nova in harem

No sakura

Please include lemon


End file.
